A Flor de Piel
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [Fic Introspectivo] Kaoru Kamiya, el Kamiya Kasshin, el Espíritu Vivo y sus alumnos… ella pensaba que con eso ya tendría una vida feliz… hasta que se cruzó con ese misterioso Rurouni.


**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor: Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin, sean clementes!

**Sumario:** Fic Introspectivo Kaoru Kamiya, el Kamiya Kasshin, el Espíritu Vivo y sus alumnos… ella pensaba que con eso ya tendría una vida feliz… hasta que se cruzó con ese misterioso Rurouni.

A flor de piel

Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya. Soy la maestro ayudante del dojo que fundó mi padre: el Kamiya Kasshin, la escuela del Espíritu Vivo. Desde siempre que me he dedicado a aprender el Kendo con un Arte distinto al de matar: el de proteger. Mi padre, siempre dispuesto a usar su espada para ayudar a quienes los necesitaban traicionó sus creencias, pero yo, que vivo en esta nueva Era Meiji, juré solemnemente continuar con esa innovadora doctrina.

Vivía sola hace apenas unos meses en este gran dojo. Cada mañana, me levantaba temprano e iba a hacer las tareas de casa (cosa que, sinceramente, ¡no soporto!) para que el entrenamiento fuera impecable. Más tarde, mi ayudante Kiheh apareció en mi casa y lo acogí sin preguntar. Me ayudaba mucho, no podía hacer mucho por la casa, el pobre, pero siempre que alguien resultaba herido en el entrenamiento (cosa no muy común, pero a veces pasaba) él escudaba y se encargaba de la cocina.

Dicen que soy una mujer guapa, pero sinceramente, no lo creo así. Soy una chica más, una chica que perdió su feminidad para luchar y defender los ideales del Kendo que protegía. Mi único objetivo era enseñar y que mis alumnos aprendieran, y, sinceramente, esa fue una época muy feliz.

Podía verles a todos, a mis alumnos, me refiero, cada día durante unas cuantas horas, hacíamos entrenamiento. Yo me sentía como una hermana mayor, rodeada de tantos niños. Me sentía tan feliz… pero, como siempre, toda felicidad tiene un fin. El mío sucedió antes de lo que quise aceptar.

La llegada del Falso Battousai.

Los rumores eran ciertamente insultantes. Yo, que había dedicado mi cuerpo y alma a la enseñanza, tenía que enfrentarme a Battousai (o así lo creí). Todo empezó cuando apareció aquél hombre que llevaba consigo una espada y mataba su libre antojo. Decía ser de la escuela Kamiya. De _MI_ escuela. Sentí ganas de llorar la primera vez que lo oí.

¿¡Cómo era posible que alguien usara el nombre de la escuela del Espíritu Vivo para matar!?

Eso era inverosímil. Lo que yo enseñaba era el proteger, no el matar. Y ese hombre estaba usando el nombre de mis enseñanzas, manchándolas de la Sangre que él no quería llevar consigo. Todo el peso de los rumores cayó sobre mi espalda, y muchos de los alumnos se marcharon.

Me quedé sola y eso no me gustaba. Harta del insulto que representaba ese hombre para mi honor y el de mi querido difunto padre, me enfrenté a él, creyendo que era Battousai… y me crucé con un hombre.

¡Quién me lo hubiera dicho…!

Ese hombre…es ahora el hombre que… oh, pero bueno, no nos adelantemos en el relato. Tras falsas (pero no del todo) acusaciones, fui en busca del "verdadero (pero falso, sin duda) Battousai". Y ahí lo vi. Cuando vi a aquél hombre, descuartizando las vidas de hombres… sentí que la sangre me hervía y antes de darme cuenta ya me había abalanzado hacia él, olvidando toda la razón, queriendo tan solo hacer daño, devolverle el dolor que ese hombre me dio…

Pero no sirvió de nada. Era demasiado fuerte. Volví a casa, acompañada de ese hombre al que me encontré, tan solo para verlo marchar sin ni siquiera oír su nombre. Me dio pena verlo marchar, pero para mí, era tan solo un vagabundo que no comprendía mis doctrinas. Era tan solo un vagabundo. Kiheh me dijo que confiaba demasiado en la gente, sin asumir que me pueden hacer daño.

Qué curioso, ¿verdad?

Fue él quién me traicionó, queriendo tan solo el dojo y su terreno para sus fines comerciales y económicos. La suerte hizo que ese vagabundo me salvase. Recuerdo sus hirientes palabras sobre el dojo. Dijo que ese razonamiento de la Espada de Protege no tiene sentido alguno, que era ilógico, que el Kendo era para matar. Para _matar_. El dolor fue casi inhumano. Yo me negaba a aceptarlo…

"_La espada es un arma. El Kendo es un arte de matar. Ésa es la verdad del Kendo, por más que se adorne con bellas palabras. Las intenciones de Kaoru-dono son propias de alguien que nunca se ha visto obligado a matar. No es más que un ideal utópico"_

"_A pesar de todo, prefiero ése ideal que la verdadera naturaleza del Kendo. Espero que su ideología sirva a las grandes corrientes de pensamiento de esta nueva Era"_

Esas palabras, que antes re-abrieron esa pequeña herida y cavaron más profundamente en ella, esas últimas palabras sanaron todo mi corazón. Ese alivio tan grande que sentí fue lo que me dio más ganas a continuar con la escuela. Protegió mi escuela, penalizó a los hermanos Hiruma… y me dijo una gran verdad, una verdad que, de no ser como era yo (y doy gracias) hubiera perdido todo lo que tengo ahora y todo lo que me iría a pasar.

Hitokiri Battousai.

Kenshin Himura.

Mi salvador. El hombre que me salvó era, ni más ni menos que el hombre que asesinó a cientos de otros por ideales que desconozco, que luchó como patriota y desapareció en la sombra… ése hombre, de baja estatura, cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos violetas y cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla… era Kenshin Himura: era Battousai el Asesino.

Pero me daba igual. Me daba igual, yo le pedí que se quedara conmigo, que me ayudara, … a pesar de su oscuro pasado, noté como en sus ojos brillaba una tristeza casi inexplicable en palabras, y yo quise sanar su corazón de la misma manera que él hizo con el mío con esas palabras sobre el Kenjutsu.

Así empezó la primera etapa de mi vida después de esa vida sola. Empecé a vivir con ese hombre (que, por cierto, tenía 28 años pero no quería decírmelo) diariamente. Él se encargaba de la mayoría de tareas domésticas y yo más bien a organizar papeles (lo de los Hermanos Kiheh nos trajo varios problemas) y buscar más alumnos.

Yahiko Myojin.

Ahí entra nuestro torcer habitante en mi Dojo y quién sería mi primer alumno. Un chico de 10 años con una mentalidad adulta, que sufrió pérdidas familiares a corta edad, pero con un mal genio imparable. Dios puso en mis manos y en la de Kenshin a un niño pequeño al que yo ejercía, como no, de papel de hermana mayor (lo quisiera o no).

Disputas a diario, entrenamientos fuertes… me dio una gran sorpresa cuando usó sus dotes para averiguar que unos antiguos alumnos míos habían estado bebiendo y me salvó de pasarlo mal. Ese chico… jamás se lo diré, pero es increíble. Luchamos juntos, y debo decir que ese chico me sorprendió. Enseguida empezó a tomarse mis clases en serio: sería un buen luchador. ¡Y no me equivoqué!

Y total, poco tiempo después nos encontramos un Zanza, un joven de 2 años más grande que yo, alto y con la personalidad de un animal:

Sanosuke Sagara.

Hubo una gran pelea entre Sano y Kenshin. ¡Y vaya pelea! Sano acabó gravemente herido, pero antes de lo esperado ya estaba en pie, viniendo y saliendo de la casa a su antojo. ¡Vaya uno! Debo decir que es un hombre muy noble y divertido, con gran sentido de la responsabilidad (aunque se comporte con un niño). Además, tiene una cuenta en el Akabeko que supera toda lógica.

Y así un tiempo, hasta que fui conociendo a más personas. la primera mujer que influyó en mi vida fue, ni más ni menos que Megumi Takani. Una mujer de 22 años, involucrada en un asunto de opio y drogas que, para saldar sus crímenes, se dedicó enteramente a las demás personas como médico. Es una mujer muy bella, alta y esbelta, con el cabello negro, voluminoso y largo. Y, por si fuera poco: enamorada de Kenshin.

Es una mujer de mucho carácter pero una persona que, detrás de esa apariencia arrogante y sensual, se esconde una mujer normal y de muy bella personalidad. Pero eso tampoco se lo diré nunca: la considero mi rival.

Y así continuamente. Hubieron esas pequeñas aventuras, me secuestraron (pero Kenshin me salvó), y en definitiva: una vida ajetreada pero llena de vitalidad. Algo que me gustaba: no estaba sola, pero era independiente. Tenía amigos, pero no presión. Era libre.

Pero luego…

Mi mundo pareció desmoronarse de golpe. Como si, de repente, alguien hubiera tirado demasiado fuerte de la cuerda de la felicidad: desdicha. Kenshin volvió a errar… y me dejó sola. Me dejó completamente sola y yo apenas me lo creía. Pasé días y días llorando, tumbada en el futon, abandonada por Kenshin y Sano. Megumi me hizo reaccionar y Yahiko me llevó hasta Kyoto.

Por fin lo volvería a ver. Eso llenó es esperanza mi desdichado corazón. Pero era tanto el dolor que temí no acostumbrarme. Como si una sombra estuviera acosando mi corazón, y esa sombra me apartaba a Kenshin: quién yo más deseaba a mi lado se había ido. Se despidió de mí a la cara.

Tras buscarlo incansablemente me encontré con Misao Makimachi en Aoiya. Una chica un año más pequeña que yo, pero baja de estatura y muy mona. Enamorada locamente de Aoshi Shinomori, el Okashira: uno de los que trató de raptar a Megumi y que quería asesinar a Kenshin. Tenía una gran vitalidad y era tan alegre como Yahiko (enseguida se portaron como perro y gato). Era un encanto de chica.

Fue ella quién me llevó hacia Kenshin (ella lo había conocido durante el trayecto).

Y cuando lo vi… cuando, finalmente, tras mi larga búsqueda… lo vi…

Quise gritar, llorar, chillar, pegar, romper, morir, destrozar… pero no me salía nada. Ni el nombre. Ni una palabra. Un solo murmullo, pero nada más. Nada… no me salía nada. Todas las ganas que tenía… y me sentí tan vacía al ver sus ojos mirándome de esa manera. Como… no se, enfadado y decepcionado, como quién ha desobedecido una orden de su padre y lo están regañando con la mirada…

"_¡Kenshin! He venido, a pesar del peligro… ¿estás enfadado?"_

"_Sí… pero a la vez me ha aliviado. La banda de Shishio puede atacaros en cualquier momento. Sed prudentes"_

No me miró a la cara…

"_Debes de haberte preocupado… Kaoru-dono"_

Sus ojos eran tan dulces, cuando dijo estas 4 palabras y mi nombre… ese hombre. Me hacía sufrir, llorar, me rompía y descuartizaba el alma… para sólo volverla a construir de un modo más bello que el anterior. Era un no parar de emociones, era un no parar de sentir… me hacía sentir viva.

Tardé bastante en poder perdonarlo… pero, después de todo, yo no podía estar eternamente enfadada o dolida con él. Quiso protegerme, y la única manera lo era alejándome de él… y era eso lo que me dolía. Pero dejó atrás el hacerme sufrir, empezó a confiar en mi como Kendoka, y eso me hizo muy contenta. Confió en mi para proteger Kyoto junto con Misao, Yahiko y los del Owaniban-shu.

Eso hizo que lo perdonara. Luchó contra ese loco, Makoto Shishio, y venció por la Era que él mismo había intentado construir. Una Era de Paz.

Y pasó el tiempo: _Volvimos a casa_

Juntos, tranquilos, un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad… pero claro, no duró nada. Enseguida nos vimos apresados por otro enemigo: Enishi Yukishirou. El hermano pequeño de la exesposa de Kenshin…

Me chocó. No sabía qué decir. Traté de mantener la calma, traté de ser una mujer madura y traté, por todos los medios, de comprender a Kenshin. Oh, Kenshin. Él, tan sólo cuando era un niño de 15 años, ya fue asesino, ya tiñó sus manos de sangre y asesinó a mil y una almas, físicas y sus familias. Me habló de Tomoe Yukishiro, la hermana de Enishi… su esposa.

Era una historia triste. Una historia que hundió mi corazón… fue una muerte horrible. Una muerte que, de haberla vivido yo, en el infierno (o donde sea que Dios tenga un lugar para mí) seguiría aterrorizada. Una muerte espantosa a manos del hombre que odiaba y amaba.

¿Paradójico, verdad? Sí, seguramente sí. Megumi había escuchado el relato conmigo, y ella también estaba impactada. Sus palabras fueron estas:

"_Pongamos que tú te hubieras encontrado en la situación de Tomoe… ¿habrías acabado muerta, como ella?"_

Es sorprendente como a veces, el corazón habla por sí solo, sin ser analizada por la mente. Le dije que no, que no me dejaría matar pues eso haría muy triste a Kenshin. Sí, sin duda y hasta ahora lo he pensado así: yo no me hubiera dejado matar jamás por no hacer desgraciado a Kenshin.

Hubo un buen follón, me secuestraron. Creo que Kenshin no se ha perdonado aún la de veces que me ha pasado. Pero esa vez… esa vez violaron la mente de Kenshin. Le hicieron desgraciado: le hicieron creer con un muñeco que yo seguía viva. Kenshin, si tan sólo hubieras sabido… jamás hubieras dejado a los demás y jamás hubieras abandonado así tu vida…

Pero gracias, Tomoe. Gracias por darme una oportunidad para amar al hombre que tú también amaste. Gracias.

Terminó bien: acabó bien. Vencieron a Enishi, volví con Kenshin, un final feliz, una despedida…

Y me acogió a sus brazos. Hasta ahora, no me ha dejado ir.

Amo a Kenshin Himura.

Lo amo.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Mi primer fic de RK. Bueno, no sé qué decir, tan solo que no lo considero bueno. Ya haré otro que esté mejor, perdonen las molestias nnU

**Notas de Autora II:** Ahora que lo vuelvo a leer me parece desesperante... ¡prometo que haré otro mejor! > ;;;


End file.
